


Blood On The Sand

by parkersharthook



Series: bunches o' hevie [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bal - Freeform, F/M, Hevie - Freeform, I’m a slut for hevie, angsty kinda, cursing, eviarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Evie just wants Harry to get better-or-Harry is stuck in his isle mind and if he wants to stay in Auradon, a lot of progress will need to be made
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Harry Hook, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: bunches o' hevie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Blood On The Sand

“Harry! You have got to stop!” Evie yelled as she quickly followed the pirate’s heavy footsteps. He charged into his room and almost got the door shut before Evie’s hand jutted in the way and stopped it from closing. “Son of a–” Evie whispered harshly as the pain of the door closing on her hand settled in. She saw his eyes dart to her but eventually look away.

“Princess. Go away.”

Evie righted her posture and held her head just a bit higher, “Harry. This whole thing you’ve got going on. It has to stop.”

“ah dinnae ken what yer talkin’ about Evie.”

Evie took a cautious step forward, “yes you do. The pranking, the skipping class, all of it.”

Harry sighed and shrugged, “It’s just who ah am. Sorry ye dinnae like it.”

Evie huffed and ran an angry hand through her messy hair, “you know that’s not true. I’m worried about you. You’ve had detention every day since you’ve come to Auradon. What’s going on with you?” Harry didn’t answer. “Gil’s been getting along with everyone and even Uma is making an effort to fit in.”

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, still not facing the blue haired princess. “ah just don’t fit in here.”

Evie joined him and quickly interlaced their fingers, “But you can.”

Harry shot up, his anger rising. “no ah can’t! dinnae ye see it? I’m bad, I’m evil. mah dad is fuckin Captain James Hook! ah—”

“And my mom was the Evil Queen!” Evie interrupted, “don’t blame this on your dad. Sure, we were dealt a crappy hand growing up but you’ve got the opportunity to change that. Here, now. So why aren’t you changing? Why are you still running rampage like these are the streets of the Isle.” Evie’s tone and voice had quieted down significantly.

“ah just cannae do it.” Harry whispered as he made to leave. But Evie yanked out her hand and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around. She stopped any of his motions.

“You’re just not trying hard enough.”

“Hey, ah dinnae kill anyone today…” He weakly offered.

Evie snorted, “What do you want? A gold star?” Harry shifted his eyes to the floor, “Well do you know what I want? I want to be able to hold your hand in the hallways without people thinking I’m your captive. Or I want to do my homework with you after class instead of after detention. I want to see you graduate with the rest of our friends. I want you to stay here and live a long happy life. But that won’t happen unless you shape up.”

Evie let go of Harry and moved to the door. She walked slowly, hoping he would stop her. She opened the door and glanced over her shoulder. “I helped get you here. Now, it’s up to you to stay.” With that, Evie left the dorm room and slammed the heavy wood door shut. She paused for a moment in the hallway, to see if he would rush after her. Instead, all she heard was a huff and a heavy weight falling onto the bed.

Guess he really doesn’t care, Evie thought as she walked to the girl’s side. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and quickly wiped them away. Today was not the day Evie would cry over a boy, even if it was the boy she loved.

~.~

Mal had been angry with him all day. How dare he make Evie feel like crap? How dare he just act like everything was okay? Her thoughts were everywhere as she walked through the halls of Auradon Prep. She was fuming, everyone could see it. They steered clear of the purple haired girl, pushing against the outer sides of the hallways to avoid her. While she might be Ben’s girlfriend or a pretty princess, Mal was still an isle girl and she still scared the shit out of others.

And if they thought she was scary when she was just walking, she was downright terrifying when she was sprinting. In heels no less. She ran through the halls and came to an abrupt stop in front of the Hook boy. She growled and showed her teeth like an animal, “You’ve got some nerve, Harry.” His name dripped from her voice like poison as she pushed a sharp purple nail into his chest. Harry just smirked and grabbed her finger.

He wiggled it slightly, mocking her. “ah thought threats weren’t welcome here in the th’ land of perfection.”

Mal pulled her finger from his grip and crossed her arms, “my boyfriend is the king… I really suggest you tread lightly. One word from me and you’re back on the isle.”

Harry shook his head slowly, “ah appreciate th’ effort in yer threat but… ye would ne'er.”  
Mal narrowed her eyes, “and why’s that Hook?”

“coz ye love Evie an’ Evie loves me.”

Mal chuckled lowly, “she does, you’re right. Or at least she did. She’s the reason why you’re here right now. But last night, after she came back from your little chat… well her opinions changed slightly. She was frustrated with you, angry with you. She thought that you might never change. And even if you did, it’ll be too late. Now aren’t you late for detention… again.”

Mal whipped around, her locks smacking Harry in the face. He was angry, very angry. Without thinking he spun around and smashed his fist into the nearest locker. The loud noise startled everyone nearby as Harry grunted in pain. Of course at that exact moment, Fairy Godmother was walking by.

She shook her head. “Mr. Hook, detention.” Her high voice caused Harry to cringe as he cradled his bloody hand. He just nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. ah was on mah way right now.” He glanced at the dented locker but didn’t bother offer any sort of apology. He swaggered through the halls, acting carefree though his mind was formulating a plan.

~.~

Carlos heard a rough knock on his door. He rose his eyebrow in surprise, not expecting anyone. But still he pushed himself off of his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it wide and immediately tried to close it. But a thick boot stopped him. Carlos stood tall as he backed away from the door, trying to not be intimidated by the pirate.

He straightened his shoulders and lowered his voice, “What do you want?”

Harry stepped completely into the room and looked around. A small smirk graced his lips, “ah need yer help.”

Carlos snorted, “My help? With what?”

Harry looked to the boy and noticed his tense posture. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He gestured to himself, “this… all of this.”

Carlos loosened his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, “With all what?”

Harry closed the door and took a seat on a nearby leather chair, “Me.”

Carlos took a few cautious steps toward Harry, “I’m still confused.”

Harry sighed, “yer Evie’s best friend. ye ken what happened between us.”

Carlos rose his eyebrows, “What?” He tried to fake his surprise but it was obvious, “Yeah okay. Yes, she told me everything that happened. On the isle and off.”

“right, so ye ken she’s not too happy with me right now. ah want to change that.”

Carlos nodded finally understanding, “I see. What do you want me to do? Teach you how to be good?” 

Harry nodded pathetically and Carlos laughed. “Harry…. I can give you some pointers and gentle direction but you’ve got to really want to change.”

Harry nodded, “ah do. ah want to stay on Auradon. ah want to graduate high school an’ College. ah want to get better.”

Carlos smiled, “Then you will.”

~.~

Evie smiled happily and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, “I’m so proud of you.”

He laugh as his arm snaked around her waist, “for what?”

“For everything. You’ve come so far since you’ve left the isle.”

He turned to face her and kissed her lips, “we both have.”

She smiled as she lightly patted his chest, “yeah but you especially. I was born a princess.”

“an’ ah became yer prince?” He asked with a giddy smile

She shook her head, “Even better. You’re still my pirate.”

Harry leaned in to kiss her again, “An’ yer mah princess.”

“Oh my god would you two stop sucking on each other so we can go!” Mal said exasperated. Evie laughed and broke the kiss looking to the queen to be in her blue robes and golden ropes.

“Yeah we’re right behind you guys.” Evie smoothed out her own blue gown and straightened the golden and white ropes that hung around her neck. The yellow silk collar resting gently on her chest and shone in the daylight.

Harry quickly pecked her lips once again as the two walked towards the stage, hand in hand. “Congrats Blue, ye graduated.”

Evie tucked a strand of her blue hair and smiled at him. “Right back at you, Hook.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
